villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vin-Tak (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Vin-Tak is a minor antagonist who appeared in Season 2 of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is a Kree warrior who came to Earth to track down the newly activated Inhumans. During this mission, he was confronted by both Lady Sif and S.H.I.E.L.D., who attempted to stop him. He was portrayed by Eddie McClintock. History Searching for the Inhumans When a Diviner was activated by Raina, Vin-Tak ventured to Earth in disguise so he could put an end to the Terrigenesis experiments used by the ancient Kree. However, his presence was detected by the Asgardian Bifrost Bridge guard Heimdall, so Loki (who remains as king of Asgard disguised as Odin) sent Lady Sif to apprehend him. Vin-Tak arrived in Portugal, and then in Faro, he was confronted by Sif. The two fought with Sif having the upper hand. She managed to seemingly defeat him, until Vin-Tak used his Truncheon to catch her off-guard and erase her memories before throwing her into the ocean. However, Sif was able to destroy a part of Vin-Tak's nitrogen-cloaking device. In order to repair the damages, he needed to steal caps from helium bottles from a vendor. In his attempt to get nitrogen to repair his damaged cloaking device, Vin-Tak went to a hospital to locate some nitrogen, but he was forced to erase a nurse's memory to make sure she did not remember him turning blue. However once he got the nitrogen, he was confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Skyeand Bobbi Morse just as he was completing disguising himself. Vin-Tak fought off Morse but escaped them when Skye, an Inhuman, accidentally caused an earthquake. Having escaped, he continued his search for the Diviners. Vin-Tak soon located the crate of Diviners that had been hidden all those years earlier in Chaves. But before he could destroy them, he was then found and captured by Phil Coulson and his team. He was taken back to the Bus and interrogated by Coulson and Sif as to his presence on Earth, where he explained he had come to save Earth from the Inhumans. As a sign of good faith, Vin-Tak restored Sif's memory. He then explained the origins of the Inhumans, and that if the Kree Empire were to find out that the experiments were successful, the violent factions would rise again; therefore, these creatures had to be eliminated. When asked about what she saw during Raina's metamorphosis, the entire room began to shake. It was soon discovered that Skye had begun to panic and caused another earthquake. When Vin-Tak realized that she was an Inhuman he instantly threatened to kill her. Phil Coulson and Melinda May took Skye to safety. While pursuing her, Vin-Tak fought his way through Alphonso Mackenzie and Lance Hunter with ease before fighting Bobbi Morse for a second time. He remained confident, citing that Morse lost their previous bout and would undoubtedly lose their second. Vin-Tak gained the upper hand in the battle until he was shot with the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun, fired by Leo Fitz, which sent him flying across the room. Morse used this momentary advantage and turned Vin-Tak's Truncheon against him, erasing his memories of the events and leaving him confused over what he was doing there in the first place. Leaving Earth He was taken away by Sif to return to his home world Hala, confused but grateful to be going home. While awaiting their transport, Vin-Tak said goodbye to Phil Coulson and Melinda May; when he questioned why his skin was not blue, Coulson reminded him of his cloaking device. Once Sif had finished saying her goodbyes to her allies, she called on Heimdall to open the Bifrost Bridge and take them home. Powers and Abilities Powers Vin-Tak possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among his people, such as superhuman strength and an efficient healing factor. *'Kree Physiology': As a Kree, Vin-Tak has the following superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Vin-Tak possesses a higher strength level than that of a human, and on close par with an Asgardian. He was able to overcome various trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and was even able to battle Lady Sif, though he was only able to defeat her by catching her off-guard. **'Superhuman Durability': While not indestructible, Vin-Tak has incredible durability, well beyond that of a human. It allowed him to survive a blast from the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun. **'Superhuman Agility': Vin-Tak did a precise flip where he kicked the Truncheon from Phil Coulson's hand, caught it, then made a jabbing motion into Sif's abdomen with the weapon in a single motion. He also managed to catch Sif off-guard after being seemingly defeated, causing her to lose her memories. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': As with all Kree, Vin-Tak possesses a healing factor which allows him to recover from injuries in a much shorter time span than humans. He quickly recovered from being shot by the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Since the Kree are a militaristic species, Vin-Tak is skilled in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, whether it be armed or unarmed. His combat skills allowed him to easily fight the highly trained Asgardian warrior Sif. Equipment *'Truncheon': During his mission to Earth, Vin-Tak carried with him a Truncheon, which worked as both a melee weapon and a means of wiping the memories of other sentient beings in case his true nature and purpose were to be exposed. He used it to battle both Lady Sif and Bobbi Morse, wiping and later restoring Sif's memories with it. Relationships Allies *Kree Empire Enemies *Asgardians - Racial Enemies **Sif - Situational Ally *Nurse *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Bobbi Morse **Alphonso Mackenzie **Lance Hunter **Leo Fitz *Inhumans **Skye Navigation pl:Vin-Tak (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fighters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Rogues